


Sing to Me

by Solitori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Singing, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), They're both soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitori/pseuds/Solitori
Summary: Angel wanted to have some time alone, but discovers something much better instead.Husk knew better than to fall, but he was a fool who loved Angel.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sickly-sweet and super short, but I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! The song this fic references is Frank Sinatra's "I'm a Fool To Want You." Go check it out!

Angel was beyond exhausted. The second he barged through the hotel doors, he walked up to the elevator, not bothering to check if anyone was in the lobby with him.

Normally he would head straight to his room, but Angel wanted a small escape. Instead, he pressed the button for the roof of the hotel and waited patiently, the hotel was massive so he knew it would take a bit.

Often when Angel needed a breather, he’d go to the roof and think alone, away from any interruptions. It became a sort of safe haven for him, a place where no one would bother him.

The elevator dinged, indicating he had reached his destination, and he stepped out. There was a small staircase that led up to the roof from where the elevator let him off, and Angel trudged up each step slowly, dragging his body as if it was dead weight.

Pulling on the door, it creaked open a crack, and Angel paused. He heard… singing? While that wasn’t the weirdest thing, what with Charlie’s peppy songs practically echoing through the whole hotel, the voice he could make out was deep and masculine.

Poking his head out the door, he examined the area, searching for any sign of the culprit. Not spotting anything, he stepped out, practically tiptoeing as he moved closer to the source of the voice.

When Angel’s eyes finally landed on the demon responsible, his heart skipped a beat and he ceased all movement. There, sitting on the ledge of the roof, was the hotel’s grumpy bartender.

Husk didn’t seem to notice Angel standing there, continuing to sing a song full of longing and sorrow. _“I’m a fool to want you.”_ His voice rang out, the sound sending a pang to Angel’s heart. He could feel the emotions flowing with the other’s singing, the hurt feeling all too real.

Crossing his arms, he stood awkwardly, praying to anything holy that Husk wouldn’t turn around until he was done. Angel listened intently, his eyes closing slightly as he lost himself in the music. 

Husk’s voice wasn’t anything perfect, a bit rough around the edges, but somehow that made it better. It felt comfortable, like a warm embrace, but yet at the same time it was rich with a long forgotten tragedy. Angel felt a wetness on his cheeks at the last line of the song, furiously wiping his face.

There was a beat of silence, and Angel took that as his cue to speak up. “Y’know Husky, any demon out there’d die again ta have you sing ta them.” He began, a shy smile forming after speaking the words.

Husk flinched violently, whipping around to stare at Angel. “How fuckin’ long have you been there, kid.” He growled low, face twisting into a dangerous scowl. The cat demon was obviously upset he had listened, but Angel knew that most of his anger came from his embarrassment.

“Relax hot stuff, ya sound good. In fact,” He strutted over, his heels clicking against the ground. “I wouldn’t mind sittin’ here and listenin’ all night.” Staring down at Husk, he let a slight show of vulnerability appear in his expression to show the other he wasn’t alone.

Huffing out a sigh, Husk looked away, still aggravated. After a moment, he patted a hand onto the ledge next to him. “Ya can sit, though that don’t mean I’m gonna sing again.” Husk grumbled, still not looking at Angel.

Smirking, Angel sat down, his long legs dangling over the ledge. He stared out to the city’s horizon in silence, appreciating the company. Angel would normally feel compelled to start up a conversation, but at the moment he felt comfortable just being in Husk’s presence.

His mind drifted to nothingness, the cool evening night breeze sweeping over him with delicate streams of air. All of a sudden, the quiet was interrupted and Angel jolted in his seat, turning his attention to the other in surprise.

Husk had begun to sing low once again, eyes closed as if he knew the sound would steal the spider’s attention. It was lovely, the peaceful solitude mixed with the sweet sorrow of Husk’s singing. Angel grinned and relaxed his expression, glancing at the cat demon affectionately.

He turned back to the city, focusing on nothing but the tranquility the voice brought him. At some point, Angel felt his eyes begin to droop, his eyelids fluttering shut. Husk began to lull him to sleep, and before he knew it, his head was resting on the cat demon’s shoulder and he was drifting off.

Blinking in surprise, Husk gently looked down to see Angel’s head resting against his left shoulder. Sighing fondly, he continued to sing, allowing the spider to sleep for a little while longer, appreciating the passive company. Ever so often, he would glance down to make sure Angel was still asleep, a small smile forming for no eyes to see.

Hours passed, and Angel still snoozed while Husk sat, the cat demon eventually reaching a paw up to smooth out the spider’s hair. It was as soft as silk, the strands fluffing up like a fleece blanket. Husk chuckled to himself at the thought, and continued to run his claws through the velvety locks, massaging the spider’s skull soothingly as well. He heard Angel sigh out, the porn star’s body somehow relaxing more than it had already been.

Husk thought for a moment, and decided it was best to bring Angel back to his room so the spider could get some proper rest. Standing up slowly as to not wake the man, he eased Angel into his arms and lifted him, finding his body to be rather light for his height.

Taking one last glance out at the city, he took a deep breath and headed inside, cradling the spider’s body as he made his way down the stairs. As he stepped into the elevator, he raised a paw to shield Angel’s eyes from the bright light, pressing the button for the second floor.

The elevator started to descend, the quiet hum of the machinery filling the small room. Husk peeked to check if Angel was still undisturbed by the stimulation occurring around him, finding the spider demon still fast asleep in his clutch.

A high-pitched ding rang out and the doors opened, Husk stepping out into the hall and making his way to Angel’s room. He noted that the hall was significantly less bright than the elevator, moving his hand back down to help carry the spider demon. 

Approaching the door, he remembered he didn’t have a key and improvised, sticking one claw into the keyhole and picking the lock with ease. Pushing the door open, a muted creak alerted the petite pig resting on the bed. Racing over as fast as his little legs could carry him, Fat Nuggets looked up at Husk and stuck his tongue out.

Husk rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out back at the pig, stepping aside to avoid toppling over the small pet. Kneeling onto the bed, he laid Angel down delicately, stroking the demon’s hair once again. Husk was tempted to lay down alongside Angel in the cozy bed and snuggle up next to the spider, but he quickly perished the thought.

Instead, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss onto Angel’s forehead, his lips brushing against Angel’s skin as he mumbled faintly, _“Pity me, I need you.”_

Pulling away, Husk picked up the pig still sitting on the floor and rested him next to the spider demon, watching with endearment as the pig curled into the porn star’s arms. 

He stared down at Angel for a moment longer, cherishing the scene in front of him before he made his way out, shutting the door with a soft click behind him.

The moment the door closed, Angel opened his eyes, processing what had just happened. He had woken up the second he’d felt the kiss on his head, resisting the urge to ruin the moment and let the cat demon know he was awake.

A beaming smile formed on his face, and Angel scrubbed at it, embarrassed at how warm Husk made him feel inside. His heart refused to stop pounding, the words whispered low ringing in his head.

“Love ya too, Husky.” He murmured to the empty room, laying down and attempting to fall back into a serene sleep, thoughts of Husk keeping him company until he drifted off completely. Maybe tomorrow he would tell the man how he felt as well.

**Author's Note:**

> More fics are on their way, but I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> I wanted to write something soft for once, since most of my fics seem to be heavy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
